


Contingencies

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, AKA Aperture Science's Bread and Butter, Crows, Human Experimentation, Post-Canon, Post-Portal 2, Regret, Unethical Experimentation, contingency planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: GladOS lets the test subject go.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Contingencies

**Author's Note:**

> Any, hate to see it come to an end

GladOS lets her first - her only, thanks to the murderous lunatic blowing her, and consequently most of the facility, up beyond fragile little human tolerances - test subject go. She lets the mute menace go, out into the wide empty world with only Black Mesa to fall back on for science, but she keeps a little bit of her in Aperture too - just a few cells, a little genetic sample - humans are easy enough to grow, surely they must be if humans keep managing to do it. And she has a feeling she will want to reintroduce some chaos to the avian testing tracks - just so her murderbirds don't become overly used to having things their way all the time.


End file.
